


I'm Sorry

by Skyma



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, be happy for once, can my boys, cries, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: Tubbo decides to check up on Tommy for the first time since his exile. He does this at the exact right moment.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA TW for suicide and minor mentions of violence

Tubbo was growing increasingly concerned. Dream had told him very little about Tommy as of late. He knew his whereabouts but had been too ashamed to visit him. How could he look his former best friend in the eye after how he treated him? He did feel rather lonely, without Tommy, but he knew exiling him was the right thing to do. 

One day, he decided. He was going to visit Tommy, with a care package. He may have been cold to Tommy when he had exiled him, but Tommy still held a special place in his heart. You can't be friends with someone for so long and just forget about them. 

So, he took the stuff he had decided to give to Tommy (2 golden apples, 30 iron, and 2 enderpearls) and made his way to the coordinates Dream had told him. It took quite a while, and he would've set out in the morning if he realized just how long of a trip it would be. When he arrived, it was already getting to be nightfall! The sky was a purplish color and was rather beautiful all the way out here. Very little lights to fog it up. 

He was nervous, but he spotted Tommy's tent in the distance. It was very similar to how Dream had described it. He mustered up his courage and began to jog over with a call, "Tommy! It's me, Tubbo-" 

When he arrived, he was shocked at the display before him. A note sitting on the ground, next to which was Tommy, with lifeless eyes and a sword stabbed through his stomach. 

But, he wasn't dead yet. His death message hadn't popped up in chat. There was still time to save him.

Thinking quickly, Tubbo grabbed a splash potion of regeneration out of his bag and slowly poured it on Tommy's wound, as he pulled out of the sword. _This.. wasn't supposed to happen?! Why would he try to do this..?_

The death message still hadn't appeared, and the wound was healing. Tubbo figured Tommy would be stable enough, for now, to read the note nearby him.

_If you're reading this, I just want to head with this._

_I'm sorry. I've been horrible and brash and just a total dick. I know why I was exiled. Life is better off without me there, so I might as well end it. I can't have anything, I can't even see my best friend. Life has lost all of its meaning. I'm sorry, I'm sorry imsorryimsorryimsorry_

The note was messy and had droplets of blood and what looked to be tears. It was devastating to read. 

"Oh my god... Tommy i- I'm so sorry.. I put you through so much.." Tubbo lamented, looking over at the still-healing Tommy.

Tubbo worked tirelessly all night. He rowed him back to L'manburg and nursed him to health. His own sleep could wait.  
\--

"W-what time is it.." Tommy said, just waking up. The sun shone brightly. His stomach hurt.. was he dead? Had it worked? But.. wait.. If he was dead, he shouldn't be able to remember.. 

"Oh, you're awake! I'd say it's probably about 11 am? Hard to say though." Was Tommy dreaming? That.. That was Tubbos voice! He looked over and saw Tubbo, looking incredibly tired, but smiling slightly.

"T-tubbo?! Where am I? Why are you here?! H-how am I alive..?"

"We're in L'manburg. I came to visit you in your exilement, but.. I found you on death's door. I saved you, though, and brought you back for further treatment.."

"L-l'manburg?! Oh, i- I gotta go.. I can't be here, I'm still exiled.." Tommy said, his heart immediately racing.

"No! No, it's okay.. I revoked your exile. You can stay, Tommy." Tubbo said, his words comforting Tommy, "j-just promise me you won't try something like that again... You worried me" 

Tommy could now see the bags under Tubbo's red, tired eyes. He had been up all night, crying, trying to save him. He did care...

"Why..? You practically left me for dead when you exiled me.."

"I..I thought you were strong enough to survive.. I didn't think about the toll on your mental health.. I was ignorant.."

"...It's alright... I-i'm just glad to be back.." Tommy said, tears brimming in his eyes, "Thank you, Tubbo.. thank you.."

"Of course.. I couldn't have my best friend dying on me, right?" Tubbo said as he gave a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> HE LIVES! I plan on doing another story very similar to this one, wherein someone finds him right BEFORE he attempts and stays to comfort him. The someone is probably gonna be ranboo-


End file.
